


Untitled or In which Harry Potter is selfish

by Raksha23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding Contract, Gen, M/M, The Potters planning ahead, courting, poorly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raksha23/pseuds/Raksha23
Summary: This letter must be a fake or a joke but it’s Harry’s best hope and he’ll take it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Untitled or In which Harry Potter is selfish

**Author's Note:**

> The Drabble actually kicked my muse into gear and just let me leave has a new chapter being worked on now this is just a by product of reading several bonding fics.

Harry was going to collapse for surely this was some kind of extreme hallucination. There was no way these signatures were right.

Dear Mr. Potter 

Inclosed is your copy of the betrothal contract signed in your name due to be completed no later then your eighteenth birthday. We have sent this notice as standard practice one year prior to the listed due date. 

Best wishes  
Department of Wills Contracts and Inheritances  
Department head  
Amaryllis Greenwood

Yet as he checked it again and again against their marriage certificate the signatures were identical and didn’t change with any spell he could think of, including the nearly illegal borderline dark revealing spell. His parents had signed this travesty before his first birthday.

He was engaged to one Severus Tobias Snape. He sent a rather calm patronus message to both Snape and Dumbledore; requesting they meet him at Potter Manor immediately to discuss an urgent matter. 

Turning seventeen meant the full contents of his parents wills were released to him he had another letter from the inheritance department about it somewhere. 

“Thank you sirs for coming promptly” he was occluding hard to avoid having a break down and start screaming at the men who just flooed in.

“What’s this about you impertinent brat?” Snape sneered.

“It goes like this sir we are engaged and I’m wondering what in Merlin’s name you and my parents were thinking.” Harry was cracking and he practically screamed the last bit at them.

“Why my boy” interjected the Headmaster twinkling brightly “we were thinking of your own best interests.”

“Pray tell how this accomplishes that sir?” A highly arched brow leveled at the man.

This time Snape cut in “Bound like this I can not betray you in any way, it was done to insure you would always have help against the Dark Lord.”

Harry took several long deep breaths in through his nose. “Why then would you act in such a way as to engender hate between us knowing we are to be married?”

Snape spoke quietly “I did not honestly think I would survive long enough for this to actually be presented to you.”

Harry studied him a moment “I have counted two ways out of this, one of us is dead prior to the deadline or one of us refuses and is summarily stripped of their magic. Did you include any other clauses to release us?”

“No we felt that it needed to be as secure and binding as possible,” came the terse reply.

“Well my boys looks like we have a bonding to arrange I’ll handle everything.” Dumbledore twinkled merrily, clapping his hands.

“Absolutely not” spat Harry quickly, “I will give you six months to convince me. We will live apart for the first three and get to know one another. I will then move into your quarters to attempt living together for the next three. If at any time we decide to complete the contract Headmaster you will not be handling anything.”

“Why should I convince you of anything?” Severus sneered back. 

“Voldemort of course I’ll sign a contract promising to leave him alone and go live as a muggle, the wizarding world can go hang.” Harry smirked.

Severus sighed “Very well brat I shall woo you, Headmaster you are no longer needed we shall inform you how things progress.”

“I will see you on our first date then, you may contact me with the details good day.” Harry spoke leading them back towards the floo.

Harry went to bed with a belly full of hope, he actually found the other man enchanting and really hoped he wasn’t always so sour and harsh in everything. He didn’t need romance not really but he had to know Snape was capable of caring. He wanted love and affection. He wanted compromise and working together to sort their problems out. He wanted kids and needed to know Snape could love them and not just be a distant domineering father who only appeared to scold them.

The letter from Snape appeared the next morning born by a large eagle owl. The owl swiped some sausage and flew out with barely a glance at him. How like it’s owner Harry thought with a chuckle.

~~Dear~~ Potter

I should like to take you for lunch this Friday. So we might discus our predicament if this is it agreeable to you please owl me a different day and time, otherwise I shall see you at quarter to noon this Friday. 

Severus Snape 

There was no other close and the dear was struck out as if he was unsure how formal or familiar they should be. It was almost cute how he clearly considered the entire thing.


End file.
